jregfandomcom-20200215-history
Centrists
The League of Anti-Anti Centrists '''(or just the '''centrists) is an organization of political ideologies that embody some form of centrism. They are opposed to political change, and their purpose is to maintain the status quo at all costs. They are the main enemies of Jreg and the anti-centrism movement. Ideology and Theories Centrism as an ideology is very neutral and loosely defined. However, there are certain terminologies and certain theories that can help identify a centrist. Overton Window The overton window is the area of acceptable debate in the political spectrum. If anyone has opinions outside this window, it is considered extreme, and the mainstream will most likely dismiss it entirely. Most centrists lie in this overton window, but there are some exceptions, e.g. Radical Centrist. Horseshoe Theory Horseshoe theory postulates is that the further left or the further right a person goes, the more those ideologies start to share similarities. Horseshoe Centrists will use this theory to justify centrism. Donut Theory Donut theory postulates that the political spectrum can be mapped like a donut, where everything the donut touches has themes of radicalization, dissatisfaction with the status quo, violence, and extremism. Therefore, everything outside the center of the political spectrum is equally crazy. Members (in order they die) Dead Centrist Dead Centrist has all of his opinions lie in the exact middle of all extremes. He is the framework for all centrists. He is currently deceased as of "The League of Anti-Anti Centrists". Moderate Moderate's opinions lie entirely in the overton window. His purpose is to prevent extremism by solving problems through compromise. Horseshoe Centrist Horseshoe Centrist believes that all political extremes are the exact same and therefore bad. He is the main proponent of horseshoe theory. His purpose is to prevent extremism by convincing people that all extremes are alike. He dresses in a southern/western style resembling a cowboy. Fake Centrist A fake centrist is actually left/right wing, but is pretending to be a centrist in order to either achieve political gain or to just avoid conflicts. Nevertheless, this type of centrist is very good at convincing people to the centrist side. Radical Centrist Radical Centrist is the leader of the centrist league. He has the ability to use any political theory or tactic regardless of what area of the political spectrum it originates. Radical Centrist mobilizes the other centrists to take action, extreme if necessary, to maintain the league's survival. Anti-Radical Anti-Radical fears extremism above all else. He coerces people back into the overton window, mostly through violence. His main weapon of choice is his knife. If one is cut with this knife they will too become a centrist. This effect will dissipate if the radical centrist is defeated as shown when Anarcho-Capitalist shot radical centrist allowing him and libertarian to return to their original political ideologies in centricide 4. Ape-Political Ape-Political has no interest in political issues and believe no one else should care about politics either. This ape serves the centrist league by beating apathy, figuratively and literally, into anyone who tries to change anything. He is currently dead or at least appears to be as of centricide 3. Political Nihilist Although Political Nihilist doesn't believe in centrist theory, he believes that the political system is rigged and that he can't do anything about it, so he shouldn't even try. Because of his lack of effect on politics, this makes him a Dead Centrist in practice. He dresses in a sort of goth style. He is also able to shoot lightning out of his fingers and this lightning can sometimes zap the extremism out of someone. He was almost successful in zapping the extremism out of Anarcho-Communist in centricide 3, but Anarcho-Communist was able to kill him with his bat. Ape-Political shortly after finished the job and turned Anarcho-Communist into Post Left, a less extreme form of anarchy that has no ties to communism. Centrist Sympathizers These people aren't necessarily centrists, but they are understanding of centrist causes. This is because they believe that centrists may just have underdeveloped views and they're too busy to make an exact stance at the current moment. = Category:Group Affiliations